My adventures in youtube
by kaley the vampire lover
Summary: HEY GUYS! i know long time! anyways this story is based on youtube and around some of my favorite youtubers! R/R please no flames! much love!
1. Meeting Mark!

'Last box yes!' I thought as I carefully maneuvered the most delicate of the boxes.

I pulled all the cords out first and detangled them. Then I pulled the laptop out and that was followed by the printer, which was on top of the shitty tower I had managed to buy that actually worked with my laptop. When that was done I pulled out the wooden box from the very bottom, I quickly opened it and checked to make sure the mini cam was still in one piece and worked.

I stood and wiped the sweat from my brow, then grabbed the box opener to flatten the tall box that had contained all of my work equipment. I dropped that box onto the pile and then grabbed the whole stake and took them outside. I dropped the stack into the box outside the complex. I made it back upstairs in time to see the door next door close.

'Huh, I wonder who that is?' I thought as I opened the door to my apartment. I walked over and set up my computer and tower then let it run connection tests. As it did that I put the foam up on my walls.

'Damn it! Im short. In more than one way.' I thought angrily.

I jumped down from the chair, and walked over to the computer. I couldn't do anything until it was done doing eight million updates and connection tests. I grabbed my hoodie and pulled it on, then grabbed my wallet and keys. I made sure to lock my door on the way out.

'Let's go this way maybe its quicker to that diner I saw.' I thought as I took a few steps towards the other set of stairs from my apartment.

"AHH!" I yelped as I stumbled and fell.

'shit! My fuckin ankle! Damn shoes!' I grabbed at my leg pulling it in front of me so I could see my ankle.

'Damn it its twisted!' I thought angrily.

I looked up as I heard the door to the apartment I had fallen in front of open. I looked up to see a guy step out.

'he looks familiar, but from where?' I thought.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he held his hand out.

"Uhm, yeah yeah, or well I will be I think I twisted my ankle." I said.

I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up.

"Uh, here let me help you back to your apartment." He said, as he wrapped his arm around my waist to help support me.

"Im that door right there." I said as I pointed to the door right next to his.

"Cool so you're the new neighbor! Well welcome to the complex! Im Mark, it's nice to meet you, though I would have liked it more had it been under better circumstances." Mark said as he walked with me to my door.

"Uh here let me grab my key. Do you uhm want to come in?" I asked and even I knew it sounded lame.

"Sure sounds nice." He said.

"I'm going to apologize now I don't have anything to drink or any snacks. Actually I was headed to the diner when I tripped stupid shoes." I said as I finally got the door open 'I have to ask the super if I can replace it or get it replace.'

"Oh no! how did you even trip?" Mark asked as we stepped inside my apartment.

"My stupid shoes are too old and it happens occasionally." I replied.

"Woah, and why not replace them?" Mark asked as he looked around.

"I know, I know it's kind of messy and don't worry im going to get more foam soon so you may hear me recording tonight but after that it should be ok, and I can't afford to replace them, all my money goes to food, bills and rent." I replied.

"It's ok, and recording? Are you a YouTuber?" Mark asked as he helped me sit on the couch.

"Yeah, I actually am. Haha could you pass me the first aid kit it's on the fridge." I replied as I laid my leg up on the couch.

"Yeah, no problem. Hey if you want I have some extra foam myself it's not much but it should at least finish the area over there that you started." Mark commented from the kitchen.

"Oh shit! That's where I knew you from!" I exclaimed.

Mark walked back over to me.

"Yeah, im Markiplier." He said, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know! I watch your videos every day. When im not filming." I said with a small laugh.

Mark sat on the coffee table and popped open the first aid kit to grab the ace bandage, then he pulled my leg over to him and pulled my shoe and sock off, and began to wrap the acer around it.

"Haha, im sure there are others who you could watch more of." He commented as he continued to wrap my ankle.

"Well yeah, but Jack and Pewdie and Yami don't always update as fast as you do, or well Jack does but it's not always stuff I wanna watch. You and Jack are what I mainly watch too." I said with a smile.

"So, I couldn't help but notice..." he said and looked towards my computer.

"I know! I can't afford anything better! I hate it, it's so difficult to work with but I do, and really all I do is vlogs, well I say that but they aren't really vlogs there mostly like spoken conscious thought." I told him.

"Wait, wait, wait! Are you Kaley?" Mark asked, after he whipped his head around to look at me.

"Careful no need for whiplash! And yeah I am." I said with a laugh.

"I LOVE musings of a night owl!" he said with a smile.

"Really? I didn't think anyone actually liked those, I mean obviously some people liked them but, I just thought people used them as filler for in-between updates from more loved people." I said with a small level of shock.

"Yeah, actually me Bob Wade Aaron and Sean all watch them and then talk about them. We were all really upset when you posted the last one about not being able to update them as usual for a little bit." Mark said.

"Well im going to do a real vlog tonight but here's a sneak peek for you Mark, im updating musings of a night owl again as usual starting in two days, but shhh that's just a sneak peek for you." I told him with a smile.

He gave me a happy smile then gently settled my leg back on the couch next to me and stood up.

"Oo one second." He said then disappeared down the hall, I was now confused.

I heard a small shout from what sounded like my bed room and then footsteps coming back up the hall.

"Here lean up." Mark said as he laid a pillow behind me then threw a blanket over me.

"Thanks Mark, but you didn't have to!" I said with a small smile.

"I know but I wanted to, now get a nap I'll stop back over in an hour or two so you don't sleep all day ok?" He said as he made sure the blanket was tightly around me.

"Alright sounds good." I said with a small smile and a yawn.

I stayed awake long enough to hear him walk out the door, closing it softly behind himself.

I woke up about an hour later to a knock on the door.

"I'd love to answer that but if it's you Mark just come in!" I called I was too warm and actually in a little bit too much pain to move.

The door opened and I heard footsteps coming over along with an odd rustling sound.

"I really didn't mean to wake you up, I just figured It'd be even more rude to just walk in..." Mark said from the direction of the kitchen.

"The best part of this is that we just met and I trust you more than most of my family in my kitchen right now. Oh! Could you actually grab the Advil while you're in there my ankle kills." I called to him.

"Yeah just a second, and not that I don't like being trusted but why?" Mark said as I heard his footsteps again.

"Because except for my mother and sister my family tends to burn water. Thank you kindly." I said with a small laugh as I took the pain meds.

"Here I don't know if you'll like it but it's something." Mark said as he passed me a white takeout container.

I opened the lid and was amazed, that was a burger!

"No mushrooms right?" I asked, totally not drooling at this drool worthy burger.

"No, no mushrooms." Mark said with a face.

I laughed and started eating. I looked at him and ripped of the bottom of the container with the fries.

"For you!" I said with another laugh as I passed him the fries. He laughed and took it.

"Oh! Hey I brought over the foam." Mark said as he started eating the fries.

"Sweet! Though I am in no condition to be doing foam. I can't even move my leg without it hurting. Stupid thing." I said with a sigh.

He just smiled.

"Finish your burger haha I'll help you with the foam." He said.

"Can I ask why? And don't think im not grateful because I am! Really I am, but why?" I asked looking at him.

"Because you seem nice? I like helping others? I don't know honestly, it's kind of weird. Oh well." He said with a shrug.

I laughed and nodded as I ate, it didn't really matter why, im just glad it was happening. This ankle would have bummed me out for a couple days now I have a chance of it actually recovering right. We finished our food, and before I could pull the blanket off to look at my ankle, Mark had my leg and ankle uncovered and was un-wrapping the acer.

"Oh this could be more than a sprain." Mark said looking at my ankle.

I looked at it, both sides and the top, and I shook my head.

"It's not fractured, so it's probably just a severe sprain." I said with a grimace.

"How do you know it's not fractured?" Mark asked with a small frown.

"Don't frown...and see right here how there's no black or dark blue line? That's how you can tell if its broken, for an ankle at least." I said with a small frown of my own.

"That's right! I should know this stuff..." Mark said.

"That's right, you where pre-med too, and med-tech." I said with a smile.

"Wait, pre-med too?" he asked looking kind of confused.

"Yeah, I started with pre-med then it changed to English when I went to college, and now I have an English degree and I don't really use it." I told him.

"At least you finished a degree. Haha im short a couple credits." Mark said with what sounded suspiciously like a self-hating laugh.

"Mark, don't." I said with a sigh.

"What?" he gave me a confused look.

"That was a self-hating laugh if I've ever heard one, and trust me I've used that same laugh a lot. So just don't ok? You might not believe it but you do more good now then if you had your degree...which is really confusing but it's also true. There are a lot of people who are here, who might not be had you not gotten into YouTube. I mean shit your looking at one right now." I told him and hoped he understood.

He just looked away for a minute so I leaned over and gave him a hug.

"I know you don't think of it like that you see us for what we are, but a lot of us see you as a hero. So don't, don't be upset, or sad over not having a piece of paper. We all love you for you and that's what matters. You've helped all of us in some way or another. So really you are doing better than anything a degree could give you." I told him softly.

He hugged me back and I thought I heard a sniffle.

"I...im honestly not sure what to say...I've always hated that I never finished my degree, then I remember the channel and it just makes it seem ok...and then to hear something like that just...makes me realize how important it is." Mark said still sniffling softly.

"Mark, I hate to tell you this but it's not the channel that's important to us. It's you that's important to us. Without you the channel wouldn't be the same." I told him as I pulled back to lean against the back of the couch.

He smiled, eyes still full of tears and went to work rewrapping my ankle.

"Do you have crutches?" Mark asked softly.

"Yeah, there in my bedroom closet." I said with a small smile.

He stood up after gently settling my leg onto the coffee table. I heard his footsteps disappear down the hall and let the few tears I was holding in fall. I wiped my face dry when I heard his footsteps coming back.

"Here they are!" Mark said, in what sounded like a happier voice.

"Haha thanks!" I said with a smile of my own.

He passed me the crutches and I stood up with very little struggle.

"This isn't the first time you've had a sprain this bad is it?" Mark asked as he made sure I was steady.

"Nope, then again I've had these shoes for the last five or six years so there have been a lot of falls." I said as I walked over to the computer desk.

"Oh! I've actually meant to ask, but do you have steam?" he asked as he came over and leaned against the wall.

"No, no I don't." I said as I dug through the drawers of the desk.

"What are you hunting for?" He asked.

"My stupid checkbook I wanna see if I have anything left." I said with a grimace as I put too much weight on my bad ankle.

"Ah. Why don't you have steam?" Mark asked as he watched what I was doing.

"I can't currently afford steam cash so im not getting it until I can get games for it." I replied as I found my checkbook.

After that it was mainly talking about our channels, and getting the foam up. A couple hours later and it was time for Mark to leave.

"I should go. I have to do some filming and editing tonight." Mark said as he stood up.

"Yeah I have to do some filming tonight to, not much editing simply because I have a cheap editor, well actually its free but hey it works!" I said with a smile as I grabbed the crutches to walk him out.

"Haha yeah whatever works." He said as we got to the door.

I had opened the door and he stepped out when he turned around suddenly.

"Hey, just in case you need anything, my doors always open I usually don't go to sleep until after three or four am. So come on over whenever." Mark said as he stepped to his door.

"Same to you Mark, except I would be, im up until five usually most mornings." I told him with a smile.

With that we both walked into our own apartments. I closed the door and walked to the kitchen. I shook my head. Mark had actually gone out and bought me groceries. I looked on the table and saw a box. I walked closer to take a closer look. It was a shoe box with a note.

'hey, I had to. I hope you like them. :)' is what I read on the note.

I pulled the top off the box and the tissue paper from the top, and I felt my face split into a goofy grin. Because inside the box sat a pair of blue and purple champions with small red and green stripes. No one had ever paid attention to what I liked and to have Mark a virtual stranger pay attention to me...it brought tears to my eyes. I pulled the shoes out and slipped them on, a perfect fit. I took the ratty old Nikes which I had actually gotten second hand and tossed them in the garbage. I decided to stay barefoot though so I took them off and carefully put them where I wanted my shoes to go. I walked over to the computer and started the thing up. I opened my recorder and voice mixer then started the camera after I got my hat on.

{video}

" **Hey guys! Im, Kaley the night-owl annnnd Im back! I just wanted to make this quick video to let you know that musings of a night owl will be back in two days tine! Woo! This vlog is the first of many! And you all dictate what goes on I can speak in other languages if you want just comment a word and a language, but be warned I will probably butcher it horribly! So sorry about that in advance! But also feel free to leave a comment on this like a question or even just a random comment. I'll be making fun of any hate comments, so please remember to comment nicely! And I guess I mean that's really all I had planned...hmmm oh! Also if you want to know more about me go ahead and ask questions make them personal go ahead! I don't mind I may not answer if there to bad but go ahead and ask! Alright all I hope to see you all soon! Many hugs and much love until the next time!"** that was a seven minute video and I threw it into the free editor I had and changed some stuff and added some things. Then I posted it.

I moved back from the desk and stood. I decided to call it a night. Earlier than normal but I hurt. I headed into my room and changed out of my jeans and t-shirt/hoodie and into some pj's then I bound my long red hair back into a bun.


	2. Meeting Jack!

The next morning I woke up to hate comments on my vlog.

'Oh well. They aren't that bad...well that one is...and that one...hmm yay' I sighed sadly as I read the comments then I took pictures of them and stood up from my bed. 'At least I can walk today.' I thought walking into the kitchen...ooh Mark got coffee yay!

That day I spent organizing the apartment and finishing putting cloths and books away. I through on jeans and a t-shirt along with a thin hoodie, and headed towards the door. Before I walked out the door I grabbed my phone wallet and keys. I closed the door and locked it. I headed next door to Marks I listened carefully at the door, I heard him talking and it sounded like a video so I decided to stop by later. I headed off to do my shopping.

About five hours later. At almost eight o'clock I walked back to my apartment. I opened the door and headed to sort what I had bought. I put away the cloths and the movies I got and the admittedly decently priced mic I sat at my computer. Then I grabbed the present I bought for Mark. I took off or scribbled on the price tags. Then I placed it into a bigger box and wrapped it in the random wrapping paper I got. I went over to my computer and checked the comments again.

'That's just...that's too far.' I thought as I read the newest comments holding back the sudden on-slaught of tears. I grabbed the present and walked to the door.

'He did say any time...and ten's not that late right?' I thought as I headed out the door again.

I walked next door and felt bad because I still heard talking like he was recording so I knocked softly, the tears slowly starting to fall. Mark opened the door right then.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mark asked concerned.

"I...I just..." I completely broke down then, and Mark just ushered me in.

I was lead over to a couch by the computer. Mark draped a blanket over me and walked towards the kitchen. He came back a couple minutes later holding a cup.

"I hope cocoa is ok, it's all I have." Mark said.

"Cocoa Is perfect I love cocoa." I said as I slowly got myself under control.

I gasped softly when I remembered.

"Here this Is for you, it's a thank you for yesterday." I said as I passed the wrapped present to him.

"You didn't have to get me anything! Oh! Here say hi." Mark said passing me headphones.

I put them on before I looked and saw who was on the computer. Im glad I put the headphones on first, I probably would have dropped them had I looked first as it is I jumped and almost fell off the couch. I resituated myself as I saw from the corner of my eye Mark open the box, his comment made me laugh.

"It's not a box in a box is it?" Mark asked.

"Kind of it's a box with one of those half box things in it." I said then turned back to the computer.

"Hi." I said with a wave.

"Hey!" He replied.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S A DALEK!" Mark yelled right then.

Me and Sean both cracked up laughing at that.

"Hahahaha it talks too!" I said with a small smile.

"So what happened last night for the present?" Sean asked with a smile.

"I fell and messed my ankle up. I can walk today! Yay! But anyways I fell outside his door so he actually spent a lot of yesterday helping me with a bunch of random things I had to do just moving in and all." I told Sean as I looked back at him.

"That's Mark for you, always awesome like that!" Sean said with a big nod.

"Haha yeah im starting to see that." I replied to him.

"So answer me this why do you look familiar?" Sean asked with a cute tilt to his head.

"I'm a YouTuber too...so maybe from there?" I said thoughtfully. Mark yelled out from where he was playing with his new Dalek.

"That's Kaley Sean! It's night owl!" he called and I ducked my head.

"HOLY CRAP! You live next to night owl! You lucky ass!" Sean yelled back.

"I'm really nothing special." I said with a small frown, thinking about the comments.

"YOU ARE AMAZING!" Sean yelled with a look that said he was going to keep saying it till I understood. Mark chose to join us right then.

"So what happened to make you upset?" he asked now with a concerned look again.

"Check the comments on my newest video." I said.

It took them both a couple seconds to get to it. Then a short minute before they both where reading the comments and angry.

"THOSE ASSHOLES!" Sean yelled.

"They obviously don't get that this isn't right. Don't listen to them, we know and you know that this, this shit isn't true." Mark said quietly seething

"It's just really hard...I mean yeah it's easy to say don't listen to them...and normally I wouldn't but...this...is just what all my comments are becoming...and it really hurts." I said quietly with a small frown.

"Don't frown. Yeah it does hurt but you have loyal fans I mean here read the last twenty comments." Mark said showing me the screen.

I smiled softly as I read the messages there. They were fantastic.

"I know there are the good ones out there...just the ones that hurt, hurt a lot. Especially when it's a daily struggle..." I said softly.

That night the three of us stayed up and talked most of the night. When I woke up it was to an unfamiliar site. That's when I remember that I had fallen asleep talking with Mark and Sean last night. I looked around and saw that I wasn't on the couch any more but in what appeared to be a guest room. I smelled what smelled like eggs coming from the kitchen. I got up and made the bed. Before I left the room I grabbed the throw blanket from the foot of the bed and tugged it around my shoulders. I walked out the door and fallowed my nose. I walked to the kitchen and paused I heard Mark talking to someone and I didn't want to walk in.

"No she's still sleeping." Mark was saying. I barely heard the reply but I knew the voice.

"Well last night was a whirl wind. So I don't blame her." Sean replied.

I stepped inside the door and made sure Sean saw me but Mark didn't. I motioned to Sean not to say anything. I stepped up behind Mark.

"Shhh I might wake up." I whispered then ducked quick as Mark spun around. I heard Sean brake into loud laughter over it.

I stood up slowly, after I made sure Mark wasn't going to swing the spatula around again.

"Was that needed?" Mark asked, panting softly.

"Maybe not but it was funny?" I said with a small laugh.

Mark just sighed, nodded and turned back to the stove. I walked over to the table and sat down to talk with Sean.

"Morning sleepy head!" he told me as soon as I sat.

"Morning!" I said in a false chipper voice.

"I didn't think It was possible to be that falsely chipper." Mark said as he put a plate in front of me.

"Aww thank you Mark!" I said happily, digging in.

"Haha im gonna go I have to get some videos ready for upload in a couple hours so I'll talk to you both later! Kaley grab my skype from Mark ok?" Sean said.

"Alright." I said with a smile and a wave.

"I'll talk to you later Sean." Mark said as he ended the skype call.

After breakfast we went and played some random games for fun. I ended up spending most of the day at his apartment.

"Oh crap! I should go, we both have to record things." I told him, as I stood up.

"Hahaha alright hey wait what's your skype?" Mark asked and I told him.

I headed back over to my apartment and sent a quick skype message to Sean. I made a quick dinner then settled on the couch with an alarm set for ten that night. I spent the rest of the time with the tv on and plotting out my budget and video I also made sure the mic connected and worked well with my computer. When ten o'clock hit I walked over to my computer with the ears and hat on.

I started all of my recording devices and then started my web cam.

" **Hey guys! Im, Kaley the night-owl And welcome back to...Musings Of a Night Owl! Tonight's musings include hate, threats and other nasty things. Now this is very personal for me and I know it affects a lot of others. Alright so let's began! In the comments of my last video I know a lot of you will see them so its fine. But there's been a lot of hate. In fact some of the comments included such gems as 'you suck! Go kill yourself!' and the ever popular 'Drink drain-o!' that's not right its horrible honestly. And yes I am making this video a lot about it but it's to show you all that im not backing down from this. I try and help and do the right things by being extremely careful of what I post and I still get the hate. I don't expect it to disappear or go away completely but what I do ask is that you calmly and politely word your comments in the future. Im not the only one who gets the hate comments or hate filled words directed to them, and the honestly sick thing is, a lot of the time people don't understand that it really does hurt to have that said or to read something like that on something you worked hard to do. But no im not going to harp on hate comments no. let's move onto threats now I've been lucky to not have any threats aimed at me but I do know of a lot of people who have had them and it really is dangerous to threaten someone, because you don't know what can happen. Ok no, I can't im sorry guys. This no its done. This one is done I can't talk about this anymore. Just know anyone who posts a hate comment or threats on my channel will be banned in the future. My schedule will be vlogs every two to three days and musings of a night owl will be ever second day. So with that being said I hope to see you all soon! Many hugs and much love until next time!"** I finished the video and soft edited it. Then I set it to upload.

I grabbed my tablet when I heard the ding. I accepted the skype call.

"People are evil." Where the first words out of the mouth of Sean.

"Yes, yes they are." Mark replied.

"Oh yippee what have they been saying to you two?" I asked gently.

"Are you moving? And they're just complaining about some of the comments from my last video it apparently started a comments war." Mark said.

"There making fun of my accent again is all." Sean said with a small frown.

I went to say something but Mark spoke first.

"Don't frown. And if they're talking about your accent then they don't know you." Mark said.

"I know it's just...annoying." Sean replied back.

"So wait are you moving?" Sean asked.

"Yes probably im on my tablet because my computer is uploading the newest musings of a night owl video and its slow as all hell. And just wait you two till it uploads...I laid the law down on my page." I said with a small smile.

"Good those asses might make fun of my accent but at least they've never been that bad on my page." Sean said.

"Good job, and yeah seriously what do they think they're doing?" Mark commented.

"Yup, hmm ok my computer just crashed excuse me just one second." I said as I sat my tablet down.

I walked over to the computer and hit it.

"COME ON YOU DAMN THING WORK!. Good boy turn on. SHIT FUCK DAMN GOD FUCKING BITCH! DAMN IT NOO! Grr I have the raw stuff thankfully...Grr screw it I'll re edit later, and saved again just in case." I yelled at my computer closing the lid of it. I could hear both Sean and Mark laughing hysterically.

"I CAN HEAR YOU BOTH!" I called as I walked back over.

"We know you can!" Sean said with a laugh.

"So what even happened?" Mark asked.

"My stupid computer crashed and I lost both the upload and the edited version, thankfully I have the raw footage still, though now I have to go back through it and completely re-edit. Darn thing." I said once I picked my tablet up.

They both cracked up at that.

"Don't be mean!" I said but even I couldn't hold a fake pout.

"I'm not! I just forget your using a crappy system." Mark said.

"Wait wait what?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, here meet my system the mic is literally the newest thing to be added and I think everything else is shitting out on me too." I said as I walked over to my filming area to show them the computer set up I have.

"That...is honestly horrible." Sean said with a straight face.

"I know I know, it's not like I know how to make a computer or even can afford it." I said with a small frown.

"Alright boys, my tablets dieing and my computer is fucked so im gonna end this and Mark this is me knocking if it's cool." I said after a little bit.

"Yeah no problem. My doors open." Mark replied.

I said good bye shut my tablet off then popped it on the charger slid my shoes on and headed next door. I grabbed my mail and Marks mail from our mailboxes in-between our doors and headed inside.

"Hey, Mark you got mail." I said like usual when I sat his stack in front of him.

"I have mail, it's like mid-night...why do I have mail?" Mark asked as he grabbed the stack.

"because neither one of us actually checked our mail today." I told him as I took the first letter off of my stack.

"So, what the hell is with people now?" Sean asked softly.

"I don't know they love to hate people, and each other." I replied as I threw the letters from my parents in the garbage.

"Huh, what the..." Mark said softly as he opened the one letter.

"Sorry Mark, if you really want I'll grab those before I leave." I said softly.

"Huh? The letters? They're fine." Mark said distractedly.

I sat what was left of my stack on the desk.

"Sean, what the hell man." I said with a completely straight face.

"What?" he asked really confused.

"I don't know. I just figured I should say something." I said with a smile.

"Your evil." Sean said.

"I know! But it's the nice kind of evil." I replied back.

"What the hell." Mark cut in still not looking at us.

"Mark, Mark what's up man!" Sean yelled to him.

"I don't even know." Mark said passing the letter to me.

I read it and my eyes got big.

"The fuck is this shit?" I asked looking at Mark.

"I have no clue. Like none, I think I'd remember that!" he said.

"What the hell is up?" Sean asked, sounding annoyed because he was ultimately being ignored for a piece of paper.

Mark took it and held it to the camera so Sean could read it.

"What the hell is that about?" Sean asked sounding just as confused as the both of us.

We both shook our heads and just stared at the letter.

"Mark?" I asked kind of quietly.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Isn't this like impossible?" I asked my face screwed up.

"Very much so, yes." Mark replied.

Everything was quiet then for a minute until Mark grabbed the envelop it came from and opened a browser.

"Im going to search this person." He said.

Sean and I just nodded. We talked quietly for a while, before Mark made another noise.

"What's up?" I asked almost worried with the noise he made sounded choked.

When I looked over at what he was pointing at it showed a women maybe our age with brown hair.

"That's letter sender lady?" Sean asked, Mark had activated screen sharing mode so he could see.

"That's the last girlfriend I ever had." Mark replied.

"This idiot is trying to fuck your life up and you're telling us you dated this phsyco?" I asked softly.

"She wasn't crazy when I dated her! She was normal!." He told us both.

"Well then, in that case you haven't seen her in years and she's crazy, do you have a lawyer to handle this?" Sean asked.

"Uh no, I've never had to deal with this!" Mark said.

"I could give you my lawyers number she's good." I told him.

"Yes please, but why do you have a lawyer?" Mark asked and I could see Sean nodding along.

"I had some issues back in my home town is all, harassment and some attacks nothing major but I had to do some suing and I had some cases, I came so close to losing my account I was pissed but I did things legally, best part is she ended up moving out here to. Turns out I was like her best client." I told them the short version of what happened.

"Wait attacks?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, I would walk out in town for some air and this group of people would always just manage to find me and they would fight I'd stand there and take the hits. For the videos id cover any bruises or anything. They actually managed to break my one wrist the one time, so that's why in some of my videos you see me only waving around one hand. Yeah that's what. Also I used to have a nice, gorgeous, keeshond, had being the key word." I said looking down at the ground.

"What's a keeshond?" Mark asked.

I pulled my phone out and showed him the last picture on the phone.

"That's Minnie. I loved that dog." I told him with a small smile.

"THEY KILLED YOUR DOG?!" Sean yelled when I showed the phone to the camera.

"Yeah, decided the weird freaky girl who stayed inside all the time didn't need a dog." I said softly.

"That's bull." Mark said.

I nodded not able to talk for a minute.

"Minnie was a sweet dog...you two would have loved her." I said quietly.

We all sat silently for a little bit. I sniffled softly, clearing my throat.

"Here Mark I'll be right back." I said as I stood up grabbing my mail and walking out the door.

I went back to my apartment and dropped the mail into the basket on the side table by the door with the other mail, I reached over and grabbed my wallet pulling out a business card from inside. I closed my wallet and headed back out of the door, I stopped briefly outside the door to Marks to take a deep breath then I walked back in.

I slipped the card in-front of mark as I sat back down. That night happened much like the previous one, with much laughter and talking we got through the night, sad memories and weird letters mostly forgotten.


	3. recording with Mark and Jack!

Over the next week things pretty much stayed the same as those two nights, Mark would come over to my apartment or I'd go over to his apartment, and the three of us would talk or play games and just hang out. Mark even managed to make my computer more...apt for the work choice we all had. We all had also done some collabs like Mark would come in on a musings and then I'd web cam with Sean and they'd be my special guests. The end of that week was amazing though.

I woke up Saturday morning and got on YouTube. The first thing I saw was how many people had watched my last video and I was amazed. Then I looked at my subscriber count.

'That can't be accurate.' I thought as I refreshed the number actually grew.

I grabbed my tablet to check again. The number grew again. So I ran next door.

"Mark! MARK!" I called as I knocked on the door.

He opened the door rubbing his head. I winced I forgot it was drunk Minecraft night last night.

"Sorry for being loud..." I said softly.

He just shook his head and waved me in. Mark wandered into the kitchen and made some tea.

"What has you up so early, or so excited for that matter?" Mark asked as he came back with the tea.

"Can you do me a favor and check my subscriber count? It can't be right on my stuff." I said as I sat down next to him.

He just nodded as he started his computer. I tried to stay quiet but I was tapping on my tablet the whole time.

"HOLY FUCK!" he yelped and I looked there on the screen is what was on mine only bigger.

"How did it go from like maybe a hundred thousand to that?" I said softly as I looked at the subscriber count.

"In a week too no less. Sean's trying to call in." Mark said and switched to skype.

"HOLY SHIT KALEY! CONGRATS!" Sean yelled, Mark and I both winced.

"Sean shhh! It was drunk gaming for Mark last night! But thank you!" I said semi- softly then I thought for a minute.

"No you know what I should say that differently, its thanks to you both that I got this, so really thank you." I said with a smile.

We all laughed and talked about the day and how the next week was going to go, when an email came in on my tablet. I looked at it, that email looked very familiar.

"Guys...Yami...email..."was all I could get out.

Mark grabbed my tablet and opened the email. I was used to this we did this to each other all the time.

"He wants to do a collab with you." Mark said.

"How am I going to do that? I don't have steam...actually I could get steam...Oooh im gonna do that...but you two have to play with us...I can't no..." I said softly.

"Im game." Sean said. Mark nodded and passed my tablet back to me.

We continued talking and I realized I had to make a video...

'maybe just a thank you get to know me kind of thing?' I thought as I typed out the reply email to Yami and Mark and Sean where talking. I growled lightly.

"What? What, was that?" Mark asked looking at me.

"Sorry...apparently people take 'don't fucking contact me ever again.' A little too lightly." I replied as I deleted the fourth email from my parents.

Mark and Sean both looked at me, I knew they wanted an explanation.

"Basically all that happened is...hmm...the long and short? My parents tried to make sure I didn't succeed in this." I said simply as I did the profile thing for steam.

"You have all the luck, don't you?" Sean asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, my dad wanted me to be a lawyer mom wanted me to do something productive with myself. Speaking of productive. MarkiMoo?" I said in a sweet voice.

"Yes you're on the table for the live stream." He said with an eye roll. I cheered.

We all laughed and joked then I thought of something.

"Mark, Sean." I said looking suddenly serious.

"Yeah?" Mark asked and Sean just looked at me.

"You two wanna do another video with me? One for all of our pages?" I asked with an odd look on my face.

"Sure! What were you thinking?" Sean asked. Mark made a similar comment.

"A game. Like an actual we made it game, uhm...kind of like the draw my thing epi of drunk Minecraft. Like we all write questions and we'd share a list obviously and we'd play some game and whoever loses has to answer one of the questions that the winner picks. Or something similar to it." I said.

"That sounds absolutely amazing!" Sean said.

"How would we do that though?" Mark commented.

"Well we all have steam now so we could do like prop hunt or murder and play that. And as for the list we would have a written copy...and we'd send a digital or picture or typed copy to Sean so he had it to." I said simply.

Mark thought on it and agreed. So that day the three of us spent thinking of and writing questions, and like the rules of the game and everything. We were going to film that night, but not post it until tomorrow.

"This is going to be interesting! How are we all going to do our intros? Or hell our outros?" I asked them as we set up later that night.

"War." Sean suggested.

"one at a time?" Mark suggested and his face showed that he knew it just wasn't going to happen.

"I'm gonna say...all together but our own individual ones...I love the fact im going to be drowned out by you both!" I said with a small smile.

They both smiled and shook their heads.

"...annnnd clap!" Mark called the clap and we managed to almost get that one. We turned our webcams on and started the recording.

{video: Mark Sean Me}

" **Hey guys! Im, Kaley the night-owl! And welcome to...Random Facts?** **/** **Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and welcome to...I guess its Random Facts?** **/** **whoopsh** **TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES! My name is Jacksepticeye...and welcome to...Random Facts!** **"** 'well that was loud.' I thought.

" **Kaley why don't you explain this since it was your choice!** **" Mark said.**

" **Thanks Mark! This is just a fun little game to pretty much say thank you from all three of us. The game we are doing today I believe we decided on prop hunt and murder, as the main like actual games, but the game we made up is I guess we're calling it Random Facts? All it is is a simple game. We play prop hunt or murder and the two who loose have to answer a random fact question from the winner. We all have the same questions and questions can be asked twice. After that its off the list. This is going to probably be a long video. It's also a really nice way for all of you to get to know us.** **" I said with a lot of enthusiasm.**

" **Can I just say quickly that I love the fact that Jack was much more, sure of the name of the game. I mean the way me and Kaley said it it was a question. Jack said it and it was like stating a fact!** **" Mark said.**

" **Aww thank you Mark! Honestly I was fallowing you guys.** **" Sean said with a laugh.**

" **We are off with a bang! Also I'd like to point out, because apparently that's my thing I point things out, uhm that we are all continuing a long tradition...of eating on camera.** **" I said with a laugh.**

We loaded up Prop hunt first and started to play. Sean against Mark and I.

" **No! nononononononononononono! Shit shit shit shit!** **" Mark called loudly and me and Sean cracked up.**

" **Damn it! Mark you distracted me! Now im stuck!** **" I called back, trying desperately to get free.**

" **Oh, is that a struggle I hear? OH MY GOD! REALLY? Is that Mark? Really?** **" Sean called and laughed.**

" **Yes, give me another prop and I can...im dead! Jack! You could have given me a chance!** **" Mark said.**

" **I could have...it was funnier to shoot the backwards washing machine. Im coming for you next Kaley.** **" Sean said the first part normal, then got real close to the mic for the second part.**

" **Splish splash?** **" I said asked.**

" **Nope, could that possibly be a struggling watermelon?** **" Sean asked as he shot me.**

" **Damn it! Time for a question. Jack since you won you ask the question.** **" I said as I ate some of the pizza sitting next to me.**

 **It took him a minute to find the question.**

" **Most people know this about you both, possibly, but here's the question. What did you do before YouTube.** **" Sean asked.**

" **uhmm, college, and I worked a horrible desk job.** **" Mark said as he took a bite of his pasta.**

" **Awesome! How about you Kaley?** **" Sean asked.**

" **Actually I haven't talked about this before so good first question! Uhm, I did college. Or tried to really. It didn't work the first time."** **I replied**

" **That's amazing. You know as a side note... or side thought it really is amazing how many of us actually tried college for a "normal job" before we decided on YouTube.** **" Sean said and commented.**

We started up another round of prop hunt. Me against Mark and Sean.

" **Is this even fair? This place is huge!** **" I said as I walked the large map.**

Sean and Mark just laughed.

" **Mark, that's not how you want to be I can tell you that now.** **" I said as I fired a couple shots into the backwards refrigerator.**

" **Uh...actually that was me!** **" Sean said with a laugh as he readjusted his headphones and hat...eating his Doritos.**

" **Aww! Sorry Jack! I was gonna save you for last.** **" I commented with a laugh.**

" **you will never find me NEVER!** **" Mark said with a laugh as well.**

" **Hey mark, I see you.** **" I said with a laugh at the only standing garbage can.**

" **NOOOOOOO! YOU WILL NOT GET ME! And im dead. Alright your win your question.** **" Mark said.**

" **I know I know give me a second...hmm actually ok ok. Here it is. Why did you get into YouTube? What was or is your push? We had that marked as one so bleew.** **" I said with a laugh and stuck my tongue out at them.**

" **Honestly at first it was hobby, posting once or twice a week while I was in college...the first time. Uhm I honestly didn't want to be one of those you know money hungry people who only went for the views. And what really is my push? Probably the...damn it I hate calling them this but the viewers.** **" Sean said.**

" **That's...truly awesome.** **" I said softly then we both turned to mark.**

" **For me? It probably was my dad's passing that pushed me and made realize that you know you can do a desk job and be fine but if you're not happy what can you really do? After that my day to day push became the viewers and the hope to help even just one person that day.** **" Mark said softly.**

" **That was truly beautiful, Mark truly.** **" Sean said softly.**

" **It truly is amazing the different things that push people...plus im getting sick of the questions...I don't know about you guys, but this is one of those things that sounded better in theory.** **" I said also softly both the guys agreed.**

" **Ok, ok so wait Jack what did you do before YouTube?** **" I asked a little while later, as we messed around on Gmod.**

" **College actually, didn't work so well the first time.** **" Sean said as he spawned the jet engines onto what would surely become a rocket.**

" **Alright I've heard that from both of you now...the first time...is there a story behind that** **?" Mark asked as he tried to make the rocket body.**

" **Oh, yeah** **/** **Mhm.** **" Sean and I said as we continued to just spawn random things.**

" **Are you going to share?** **" Mark asked when neither Sean nor I said anything.**

" **Uhm, maybe.** **" I replied.**

" **What did you do?!** **" Sean asked being the closet one in game to me.**

" **I spawned a monster help me kill it!** **" I commented back.**

" **REALLY GUYS?** **" Mark asked coming over.**

" **Yes, really Mark you should help us beat it.** **" Sean said.**

Mark sighed and came over. With his help the apparently huge monster I spawned went down easily.

" **Alright just for that now you two owe us all a story.** **" Mark said.**

" **All right, all right. Jack you want to go first?** **" I said as we all took the chance to just hover.**

" **Uh, no no ladies first.** **" Sean said.**

" **Fine. So basically here's what happened. I was in pre-med and I liked it it was ok. You know? Something to do. I was really into it to going to class and just not much time for other things. I got decent grades and really after a year or two I just didn't want that to be the only thing in my life. I had started YouTube as literally just a hobby something for music when I did homework. Nothing more. Then I just said no more. I left school and did a boring job, well as boring as a medical job can get. I used to write, I still do actually. I just loved the creative aspect of it. But I knew I could never support myself on writing. So I started looking into YouTube as more than just a music source. It seemed, not easy by any stretch but do able definitely do able. So I started with my first late night video. I realized maybe a year into it that in case this failed I needed something to fall back on and so with that in mind I applied to another college, and I got accepted for English. I fell back into writing and I did my musings videos mainly later at night simply because I was awake and free of work usually. I did actually graduate, I've got my degree in English. As a little shocker for some people I actually have a book published too. 'A Musers Thoughts on Everything from Water to What Type of Cheese the Moon is Made of.' It was my first published piece and I got a couple thousand sales I was happy with that and now you can find it almost anywhere. Each page is a new adventure! Haha alright, Jack your up.** **" I said.**

" **Alright, my story is even less awesome then that! Haha, I started out going to school for music, but it turned out to be mostly physics and hardly any music. I never lost the passion for music, but I lost the want to study it. So I did YouTube after that. Like full time that's all I did. I had the same thought though Kaley what if you know my page failed or YouTube crashed or it all just ended? I needed something to fall back on. So I went back to school, for hotel management. It's what October now? Yeah, yeah it is. Ok so SWEET! I graduate this month. But yeah just something to fall back on. Honestly though...I'd probably be the worst hotel manager.** **" Sean told us.**

Mark and I looked at each other.

" **it's not that you'd be bad Jack, just that it wouldn't be a hotel for everyone.** **" I told him.**

" **Yeah Jack, a person who likes extra pep and someone who doesn't need a microphone to be heard would be well liked at certain hotels. Just not ones in like Florida...or other retirement resorts.** **" Mark said.**

 **After that we played more question and answer Gmod with random questions just falling out of our mouths. When we figured it was long enough we got ready for the outro from hell.**

" **Guys guys its time.** **" I said quietly.**

" **Alright! so with everything that's been done I actually want to say thank you first and I hope to see you all on the next one! Many hugs and much love until next time!** **/** **I would like to say thank you as well. And also thank you for watching! And as always I will see you, In the next video Bye-bye!** **/** **Id also like to say a big thank you! But anyways! Thank you for watching this video! And if you liked it punch that like button in the face like a BOSS! And high-fives all around whoopsh whoopsh. Thank you guys! And I will see all you dudes in the NEXT VIDEOOOOOO.** **" The three of us said as we ended the video.**

"Do you guys want to each take the raw footage and edit it for our pages or do you want to do rock paper scissors and the loser edits for all three videos?" I asked them as I finished my pizza.

"How long did we record for the video?" Mark asked.

"According to my watch like three hours." Sean said.

I sighed. That was gonna be annoying, both of the guys sighed as well none of us wanted to edit that.

"We should all just edit it ourselves...our styles really are different enough that its needed." Mark said.

Sean and I let our heads drop back with a groan.

"That's gonna take for fuckin ever!" Sean groaned out.

"Maybe...maybe hmm hang on." I said as I jumped up.

Mark and Sean looked at me strange. I ran into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"FUCK YEAH!" I called walking back with a smile.

"Ok im good for editing." I said with a smile.

"Should we ask?" Mark asked giving me a strange look.

"I have the greatest cure for an editing headache ever invented." I told him with a smile.

"OH! Hahaha Mark she's gonna do drunk editing again." Sean said with a laugh.

"No not drunk editing a shot every twenty minutes or half an hour of editing though." I told them.

"Awesome, alright so are we all going to edit ourselves?" Mark asked double checking.

Sean and I nodded. After that we all just played more games and talked. Around two am Sean made a comment.

"I should go...maybe sleep an hour or three...its seven am here." Sean said.

Mark and I looked at the clock, then back to Sean.

"Yeah, we'll talk to you later. Good night." Mark said.

"Good night sleep well!" I told him.

"Wanna come over and edit over here?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, sounds good just give me a couple minutes. I wanted to start a program." I said.

Mark agreed and then we ended the skype call. I started to run a scan on my computer, it had been acting weird and I made a post to twitter and facebook thanking all of the viewers again. I triple saved the video too. Then once the scans finished I grabbed the laptop moveable portion of my computer and headed over to Mark's.

"Come on in!" Mark called from inside after I knocked on the door.

I walked in and over to the desk. I set my computer up and began my editor. I looked around Mark was in the kitchen.

"I don't know why you knock...I mean its polite and all but, I don't know where this was going." Mark said as he walked back in with two cups.

He passed me one. I took a small sniff.

'mmm coffee.' I thought with a smile.

"When do you have coffee?" I asked then took a sip of the delicious life saver.

"Since, last week?" Mark said, with a scrunched face.

I laughed and we started editing. Three hours of editing was going to take forever. Mark and I just talked and laughed while we edited. It was four hours later that we decided enough was enough and set the videos to render.

"Mark? I don't think I can walk! Haha I've been sitting to long!" I said with a laugh.

He laughed too as he stretched. I ended up stealing the guest room again that night.


	4. PAX east, meeting ex's and more!

The next morning at ten when we woke up, we ate breakfast.

"I think I've slept here more than my own apartment." I commented softly.

Mark laughed and nodded. We had eggs and coffee/tea for breakfast. Then walked over and set the videos to upload. I ran next door and grabbed my tablet. When I got back Mark had his out also.

"See if he's awake?" Mark asked when I sat by him on the couch.

"He is, he just sent me this." I said as I showed him the message.

"That's great. Oh! Here he's calling." Mark said and we answered the call.

"GOOD MORNING SLEEPING BEAUTIES!" Sean yelled when we answered the call.

"We weren't drinking, so that didn't hurt but good afternoon to you." Mark said with a laugh.

Sean and I laughed too.

"Anyways, did you two finish editing yet?" Sean asked.

Mark and I both groaned, nodding.

"Yes, but it took for fucking ever!" I said with a sigh.

"Just so I have a baseline, and sorry in advance im on my tablet, how long did it take you two?" Sean asked.

"Where on our tablets too so don't worry. It took four hours for editing four hours for rendering because we went to sleep and we hope they'll finish uploading soon." Mark said.

Sean groaned, then sighed.

"Damn, I was hoping it wasn't going to take that long!" He said.

Mark and I laughed softly. After that the three of us laughed talked and just tried to distract from the fact that we were so very tired and editing is so very boring.

"Done! Rendering! Fuck yes!" Sean called when he was finally done.

"Alright so you both have to answer this. Are you two going to get exhibitors badges to Pax east?" Mark asked.

Sean and I kind of both tilted out heads, and ultimately just stared at him.

"What?" Mark asked us when neither of us moved to answer him.

"Would we even qualify for the exhibitors passes?" Sean asked him.

"Yeah, you both would. Especially considering you two both have over a million subs now." Mark told us.

"I'll have to look into that." I said softly, Sean nodding his head.

We talked more about the badges and what usually went on at conventions, because Sean and I hadn't actually ever been to one. A couple hours later I had to leave and Mark had a call to make so we ended the skype call because Sean was starting to fall asleep at his desk and I took off to my apartment. Once there I checked my YouTube and saw that my subs count had gone up again and so had my views. I turned my computers volume up in case I got a skype call then went about cleaning up my apartment. I finished cleaning up my apartment and getting dinner in around six, then went over to my computer and pulled up the site for the badges and filled the form out. It said I had one and I would get the badge in a week or so. I shut my computer down, I had my tablet charged for skype, and I already had my videos uploaded for that day. I pulled dinner out and ate. A little bit later I heard a knock so I got up to answer it. I looked out the peephole first and was glad I did. I slowly backed up and turned the lights off, I grabbed my tablet and ran to my room. There I skype called Mark.

"Hey what's up?" Mark asked worriedly.

"Go outside and get the guy in-front of my apartment to leave please Mark, I can't...just idk tell him he's got the wrong address or im not here or something please." I said quietly so the guy couldn't hear me. Not that he could pounding on the door like that.

"Alright, just take a deep breath ok? Im headed out now just stay on skype ok?" Mark said and I nodded.

I saw him get up and head to the door, once he stepped out I couldn't see or hear him anymore. I did hear a strange noise. Then Mark was back on skype.

"He ran?" Mark asked.

"Yeah but he'll be back...can I come over?" I asked trying not to panic.

"Definitely, doors open." Mark said softly.

I ended the skype call and still holding my tablet ran next door and went in without knocking. Mark was still at his computer when I ran in, closing the door soundly behind me. Mark stood and walked over to me.

"Alright who was that guy?" Mark asked as he once again led me over to the couch, by his computer, turns out he was editing another video.

"He's one of my less then pleasant ex's." I said quietly.

"Wait less then pleasant?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, he was fine when we were dating then I guess I made the stupid mistake of telling him how I made some money. Then he tried to make me give him what, at the time, little money I had, and when that didn't work he started just being an ass trying to make me stop making videos and just belittling me thinking that would help him get my money. Instead I told him to leave. He left...then started stalking me which was another reason for my move. I honestly didn't think he'd fallow me. Actually I wonder how he even got my address!" I told Mark still shaking lightly.

"That's ridiculous. How could he have found you any ideas?" Mark asked softly as he stood.

"I have no clue how it's possible. I didn't tell anyone where I was going I didn't say in a video I didn't say anywhere. I just, I don't know what to do." I told Mark softly.

Mark walked over and sat next to me we just sat for a bit when my tablet rang.

"Hey what's up?" I asked when I answered.

"Watch out for Tyler...im sorry!" my niece told me.

"I know he's already been to my apartment, but the question I want to know is how the hell did you know where I was going?" I asked with my eyes squinted.

"I saw your map of California. That's all I knew im sorry." She told me.

"Its fine. I'll deal with it the best I can. Go to bed though its super late for you. I love you." I told her softly.

"I know but I had to tell you. I love you to." She said then ended the call.

Mark gave me a look. I just sighed.

"That was my niece. I can't stay mad at her plus knowing her, she wasn't thinking he could hear her and was complaining to my sister. So far no harm no foul." I said softly with a headshake.

I stayed for a couple more hours and we talked for a while. I had to leave and get some sleep. As we stood to go to the door, Mark turned to me.

"Do you want me to come over?" He asked.

"No, I think I'll be ok. Just so you know I'm locking my door from now on, so if you want to come over skype me first or text me ok?" I told him as I took a step towards my apartment.

"Alright I will, be careful." Mark said.

I nodded and knew he was going to stand in his door way until I went inside and locked my door. Once inside with my door locked, I toed off my shoes, and grabbed my tablet charger. I sent a quick message to Sean and then changed my skype status to invisible. My tablet rang a second later.

"What happened and woah cool room!" Where the first things out of Sean's mouth.

"My stupid ex found me, and Im also really sorry like I know its insanely early there but...I don't know, I just can't sleep yet. Also thanks it's my bedroom." I told him as I leaned back on my bed.

"It's alright I only had maybe ten minutes of sleep left anyways and I was already awake. So what happened?" Sean asked softly.

"I skyped Mark and had him come over and make the idiot leave." I said.

This wasn't the first conversation without Mark we'd had, the two of us talked a lot because we were almost in the same position. Except views and subs we really were. We got along great because we had a lot of stuff in common.

"So speaking of ex's, guess who's single." Sean told me softly and I could see it hurt.

"What happened?" I asked him softly.

"I don't know she just told me, uh last week actually, that it was over." Sean told me.

"Well then she obviously doesn't know what she's missing and losing out on." I told him.

He smiled and I saw as he thought about it. Then he nodded.

"Your right! She didn't, and honestly im almost glad she did that." He said with a thoughtful look.

I smiled softly. We talked until it was two am.

"Mmm, I should get some form of sleep." I said with a yawn.

"Alright I'll talk to you in a couple hours." He said with a smile.

We ended the call then and I set my alarm for ten. Then laid down for some sleep. The rest of that week and the next passed pretty much the same way.

I grabbed my wallet and slipped my shoes on as I stepped out the door feeling truly happy for the first time in almost two full weeks. I grabbed the mail from the boxes and knocked lightly on Mark's door. Mark opened the door a second later and waved me in.

"Do you know what today is?" I asked happily.

"Apparently a happy day?" Mark asked with a smile.

"Yes! They got the idiot I am free!" I said with a smile and a small spin.

Mark just laughed as I passed him his mail.

"So how about you? Any good news?" I asked as I started to split my mail into piles of importance.

"Yeah actually, the lawyer you gave me the number too, got everything fixed up, turns out the paternity test, actually does work wonders." Mark said with a happy smile, as he to sorted his mail.

"EE! YES ITS HERE!" I yelled happily.

"Ow, and what's here?" Mark asked as I ripped into the envelop.

"This!" I said as I pulled the badge out and waved it around infront of him.

"That's awesome!" Mark said with a big smile.

It was lunch time so we headed over to the diner to get some lunch neither one of us wanted to cook that day. We spent about two hours at the diner. As we were leaving we were talking about what to do now we were ahead on videos and we didn't figure Sean would skype us today.

"Maybe go window shopping?" Mark commented. I nodded it sounded ok.

So we headed out to the stores. We just spent hours looking around the stores, we went into the game stores and tried the demo games, then headed off to find other stores.

"...so he was like 'noo don't do that!' and im like 'well now I have to do that!' and I did it and he was right I died." I said with a laugh as we walked past a toy store.

I back stepped as soon as we got past it.

"MARK! Come here quick!" I called to him.

He walked over and I pointed at what I saw. His jaw dropped and we both walked into the shop. The sales lady tried to be annoying but we ignored her.

"Is that? Really?" Mark asked.

"I have to get one!" I said with a laugh.

"Let's get four." Mark said.

"Why four?" That was my question.

"One for Yami, one for Jack, one for you and one for me." Mark said.

I shrugged and grabbed two of the box sets, Mark grabbing another two. We continued to wander around and we found a Night-owl Norbert. We grabbed a couple of those, and a couple sets of the single 'icons' when we saw that Norbert came with the box set, and then before we were broke headed to the register.

"Nice choices, can I ask why you choose them?" the cashier asked.

Mark and I looked at each other and laughed. The cashier gave us a confused look.

"You don't go on the gaming side of YouTube do you?" I asked him.

"No?" he asked like he was worried it was the wrong answer.

"That's why we chose them." Mark said with a laugh.

The cashier nodded and passed us our bags. We laughed as we walked out of the toy store.

"I can't believe we found those!" I said still laughing.

"Me either!" Mark laughed along with me.

We wandered around the store for a couple more hours then decided to head home. When we got to the building my phone went off.

"That's Sean, he wants to skype." I said as I pulled my phone out.

"Tell him to give us five minutes!" Mark said with a little laugh.

"I did, want me to just come over?" I asked as we made it up the stairs.

"Yeah just drop your bags off first." He said.

I ducked into my apartment to set the bags on my couch then headed over to Marks when he was ready we let Sean know that he could call.

"GUYS! OH WOW I HAD THE GREATEST DAY!" Sean yelled when it connected.

"Yeah?" Mark asked.

"YES! It was amazing! Do you guys even know what happened today?" Sean asked.

I waved my arms around and bounced around.

"OOO OOO ME ME! I KNOW I KNOW!" I called.

"What is going on?" Mark asked confused.

"Tell him!" Sean yelled.

"Today was the Irish creators day and Sean got to be on a panel!" I told Mark.

"WHAT? That's amazing! Congrats dude!" Mark told him.

"She didn't even tell you the best part! The reason why I was on the panel." Sean told him.

"Why were you on the panel." Mark asked.

"I got voted number one YouTube page in Ireland!" Sean said bouncing around.

"DUDE! THAT'S AMAZING!" Mark yelled happily.

"I had to do a newspaper article today too that was interesting and the guy is coming to do the picture at some point, it's all really weird!" He told us still bouncy.

"Hahaha so much different than a couple years ago huh?" Mark asked him.

"Yeah!" Sean told him.

"Kaley?" Mark looked at me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Looking at random pictures people are posting from the Irish inventors day panel." I told him.

"Did they get any good ones?" Sean asked.

"They got plenty of ones with you staring at the ground, and clutching the mic like it was a life line." I told him showing a picture I found to him.

"I didn't think that would be that noticeable!" Sean said.

"Apparently it was." I told him.

The three of us basically spent that night laughing and joking around. Right before we went to disconnect we started talking about conventions.

"I got my pass! Today it came in while I was at the panel thing and when I got back it was here." Sean said holding his pass up.

"I got mine today to!" I said as I held mine up too.

"I've had mine for a little bit." Mark said as he pulled his out of the drawer and held it up.

"Mark I understand you can't be around us all the time, so I have this to say Sean I will make you a deal we stick by each other and not get lost horribly!" I said with a laugh as we all sat down our badges.

"I agree to that one hundred and ten percent!" Sean replied.

We all started to laugh at that. Then we ended the call and me and Mark said good night and went to bed. The rest of that week ended normally and November passed slowly into December. Mark and I ended up spending all of Christmas together filming videos and things. We even managed to get a short skype call from Sean, it was short though, he had gone home for the holidays.


	5. Packing, plane rides and coffee cars!

Over the month between Sean being in the Irish creators day panel and Christmas, I had done my collab with Yami and had actually done so many more with all three of them. We all did our Christmas eve, day and news years day videos as mini collabs as well. I got to know Yami or Aaron really well too and it was nice to be able to talk to him and even the others without it necessarily having to do with "work".

When new year's rolled around Mark and I skyped with Bob Wade Sean and Yami and had the customary drink...at each of our mid-nights. Then it was just business as usual until February then we all went into scramble mode. To book our flights and hotel rooms and cars to check into the center and confirm our arrivals and schedules. Then it was a flurry of making videos and editing them and getting them scheduled for upload. Not to mention packing.

'Good god! I should just make a con travel bag!' I thought as I ran to Marks to grab my wallet.

"Just come in!" Mark called before I even knocked.

"Damn It! Where are they?" Mark yelled.

"Where's what?" I asked as I pocketed my wallet and stepped into the warzone that was the kitchen.

'Not that mine looks much better.' I thought.

"My 'hey stupid you're not supposed to drink but here take these and you can', pills" Mark replied. I just gave him a look.

"You did pick up your refill from the pharmacy right?" I asked just making sure.

Mark froze.

"SHIT! Damn it! No, I completely forgot!" Mark said.

"So, go get them." I told him.

"I'm not done packing and we leave the day after tomorrow!" Mark told me.

"I'm mostly done you tell me what you want, and while you're gone to get them I'll pack it for you." I told him.

He told me what he wanted then went to walk towards the door.

"Don't forget to grab the extra multi chargers from the specialty shop while you're out too!" I called to him just before he got the door.

"I will...wait let me go grab the receipts." He replied.

He turned and headed into his room to grab the receipts then walked back out and stopped by the door.

"Is there anything else I'm forgetting?" he asked.

I shrugged thinking.

"Do you have your wallet? Your card in case you're short on cash? Your cell phone in case your car gets a flat or something else ridiculous because you take extremely good care of it. Did you have anything at the dry cleaners?" I asked thinking out loud.

"Wallet yes, card yes, cash yes, phone yes, nothing at the dry cleaners...what could I be forgetting?" Mark asked quietly.

"I don't know Mark maybe it's just in your imagination? I mean we have been busy as hell lately." I said.

"True, that's probably it." Mark said.

Then he took the last couple steps to the door.

"Alright I'll be back in maybe max two hours. If you need anything while im out I have my cell." Mark said as he grabbed the door knob.

"Alright just drive carefully." I said as I turned to face him.

"I will, I will." He said as he walked out.

I waited until I heard his car leave, then went back to my apartment to grab my tablet. I walked back over to Marks apartment and into his room.

'This is gonna take a bit, stupid packing always causing messes.' I thought as I popped my headphones into my tablet then slid my tablet into my hoodie.

'That reminds me I should pack my heavy hoodies, Boston in march is not going to be fun.' I thought with a sigh as I began to grab the things Mark wanted. I sighed as I looked what he had.

'That man's going to be cold. I guess I should just pack him a hoodie or three.' I thought as I grabbed out the three thickest hoodies he had.

*RING RING RING*

"AH! Jesus!" I yelled pulling my tablet out. I answered the call.

"Sean, you blew my ear drums." I said softly my ears still ringing.

"I'm sorry. I was wondering if you knew what Boston's going to be like so I can pack accordingly." Sean said with a small frown.

"Don't frown, and it's going to be cold as fuck so pack warm. When I say cold as fuck I also mean like it could be low like negative fifteen, or lower and it definitely won't get higher then forty. It's the only...no not even close. It's one of the more trackable things in the east." I told him as I unplugged my headphones and settled my tablet so Sean could see me as I moved around.

"Oh yay, leaving one cold place for another." Sean said sarcastically.

"Don't complain, it could be worse." I told him.

"How?" he called as he too started packing hoodies.

"There could be no heat. Which I've already checked and there is, they guarantee it or they'll get us all personal heaters for the panels and signings and stuff like that." I told him.

He cheered at that. Then I heard a crash, I turned to look at the screen, I had to try not to laugh.

"Are you ok?" I asked with a small smile.

"Yes, I swear it attacked me!" Sean said with a laugh as he took the trash can off his foot.

"Ah, I see it's all very clear now, the trash can just assaulted you. It's going to be lonely, its fighting with the couch this week, so It thought if it stopped you from packing you'd stay and keep it company." I said this all with a straight face, barely.

Sean broke first and cracked up laughing. I quickly fallowed.

"Is there anything else I should know about Boston?" Sean asked once we managed to calm down.

"Uhm, yeah actually, im sure people have told you already, but Boston's nickname is the Ireland of America. I don't know why I think it's something to do with the bars, im not usually a public drinker though soo...although to settle my stomach and get through this convention I may have to be one." I said thoughtfully as I grabbed the last few things Mark wanted packed.

Sean looked over at me.

"Seriously? And are you packing Marks stuff?" Sean asked.

"Yes, and yes. Im only packing the last of his stuff because he had to run out and pick some last minute stuff up." I told him as I settled the stuff carefully into his bag.

I looked at the bed.

"Sean?" I asked softly.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Are you bringing Sam?" I asked as I walked to the head of the bed.

"Are you bringing Norbert?" Sean questioned back.

"Of course I am, it's my first con I'll need Norbert to sleep. Especially being so close to my original home town, not the one where they killed my dog my birth town." I said.

"I've been saving packing Sam until the last minute...it's really hard to sleep without 'em." Sean said, with a small smile.

I sighed picking up Tim.

"Then im packing Tim for Mark...he's going to need him I think I don't know why, but I have a feeling." I said softly.

Mark didn't sleep with Tim every night so it would be ok if he disappeared for a night or two.

"Are you sure you should pack Tim now?" Sean asked.

"It's now or never and Mark doesn't sleep with Tim every night. So it should be ok...or maybe I should grab one of his other plushy Tim's" I said thoughtfully as I held Tim.

"That's up to you. Are you even done packing?" Sean asked.

"I've actually been done since yesterday...don't tell Mark he thinks I still have more to pack. When really I just want a chance to clean my apartment before we leave. You know what? I got this." I said with a smile.

I packed Tim then ran to the recording room to grab the other much loved Tim and settled it on the bed in the same position 'sleepy Tim' was in.

"Nice! hahaha" Sean said.

"Thanks! So when do you fly out?" I asked him as I closed and latched Marks last case.

"I'll get there like eleven or twelve the day after tomorrow." He said.

"Holy shit. We will literally all get there around the same time. Mark and I land at eleven thirty. Aaron lands at twelve ten? I think. So you have the chance to be the first one there." I said with a smile.

"The day after tomorrow?" Sean asked making sure.

"Yeah, Mark and I leave the day after tomorrow at like six thirty, which means we both have to be up at like five thirty, and Aaron leaves idk when but he guaranteed unless the flight was delayed he'd be there at twelve or twelve ten and I almost forgot Bob and Mandy and Wade and Molly will be there around twelve thirty but they're all renting their own cars so it's all good." I said with a thoughtful look.

"So who all's in the car pool so far?" Sean asked as he latched his suit case.

"Mark you and me. Aarons got his own car and so do Wade and Bob." I told him.

I walked out to the living room kitchen area, and looked around.

"So just the three of us? Cool." Sean said I saw as he moved towards the cam then the cam was moving.

"Your using your tablet too?" I asked with a laugh as I settled my tablet again and started to clear up some of the mess.

"Yeah, I figured it'd be less awkward." He said as he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah it really is, also sorry if I keep moving out of frame im trying to tidy up a bit before he gets back." I told him.

"I should do the same! Haha" Sean said.

We continued to talk as I cleaned and Sean finished packing.

"Marks back!" I told him after looking out the window.

"Alright, I'll call you later." Sean said with a smile.

"I think he knows we talk simply from things that slip, but okey dokey that and you texted me once when he was there." I said.

"I don't care if he knows we talk! Haha I just figured you'd want to make him believe you were a busy bee." Sean told me.

"True, though you may not get me on skype again tonight. Computer is in stasis/sleep mode and won't do skype its literally set up to only upload the videos until I input my password again and im charging my tablet, with any luck I'll also have a clean apartment tomorrow." I told him.

Shortly after that we said good bye and Mark walked in.

"This place looks amazing." Mark said.

"One less thing for you to worry about." I told him.

"Two less things. Done packing and the apartment I insist you let me help you pack and or clean." Mark said with a smile as he opened the fridge.

"Cleaning it is then since I'm done packing." I told him, trying to see what he bought.

"Sounds good, and thanks again." Mark said as he walked over and slid the pill bottle into his carry on along with a penned scrip from his doctor.

"Stupid airport." I said with a sigh.

"Yes yes it is." Mark said.

"Sean called, he'll be in anywhere between eleven and noon." I told him.

"Sweet, the day after tomorrow right?" He said.

"Yes, now tell me Mark what did you just attempt to smuggle into the fridge?" I asked with a small smile.

"Fireball." Mark said simply.

"Enough to share with the class?" I asked with a goofy grin.

"But of course." Mark replied.

He finished his few last minute things, and then we headed over to my apartment. When we got there Mark whistled.

"Wow it looks like a tornado went off in here." Mark said.

"Do you have a cooler?" I asked instead of gracing his comment with an answer.

"A cooler?" Mark asked giving me a strange look.

"For the fireball?" I asked.

"Oh! Yeah, why?" he said.

"Because I was wondering if I could slip a bunch of bootlegger in to your cooler?" I asked him.

"Sure!" Mark told me and with that we started the long process of cleaning my apartment.

We finished cleaning around three and Mark ended up crashing in the guest room. The next morning was a greater rush. We literally went through almost all of our bags to make sure we had everything.

"Ticket, carry on tags, wallet, keys, id, passport, hat thing and Pax exhibitors badge . Check check check check check check check and check." I said with a smile.

"Why passport?" Mark asked.

"How else on our extra day are we to get to Canada?" I asked him.

"Passport. Check." Mark said with a laugh as he grabbed his.

"You have your id? And a beanie or hat of some form?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do. It's not going to be that bad." Mark said with a laugh.

"Famous last words it can get to negative fifteen or lower with a high not likely to go over forty." I told him.

That sobered him up really fast.

"I should pack heavier hoodies then." Mark said and went to do that.

"Don't bother I already beat you to it. Sorry but I knew what it was going to be like so I went ahead and added them except your black M one that I left out I thought you could bring it with you like tied around your waist or something so you had something warm for when we get there." I told him with a small smile.

"You are awesome." He said as he walked back over.

We ate out that night neither one of us wanting to cook. That night we packed the car with all of our stuff, and the car was packed. Before we went to sleep that night, I looked at mark and asked a very important question.

"You did put the long stay pass thing into the car right?" I asked.

Mark slapped his forehead and ran outside. I stood there and laughed.

"Oh shush you, do you have Norbert?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. Are you brining Tim?" I asked him.

"No, he'd take up to much space in my bag." Mark said with a sigh.

"Alright, I have like three empty suit cases too incase either of us pick anything up." I told him with a small smile.

We went to sleep early that night so we could be up by five. When the alarms went off. We made our way into the kitchen.

"Five am fucking sucks ass." I said with a sigh. I grabbed the k-cup for the Keurig and made myself some coffee.

Mark just kinda made an odd snore/groan noise.

"Attention MarkiMoo, wake up!" I called loudly to him.

"I am up. I also smell coffee, for once it actually smells good." Mark said softly as I sat up, neither one of us had our glasses on, contacts in my case.

"Do you want it iced? And don't forget to put the fireball and bootlegger into the cooler, car. Along with the ice packs." I said.

"Ice yes please." Mark said, then stood up.

"I'm going to go put cloths on, then im going to enjoy ice coffee, and then pack copious amounts of alcohol into my car, fantastic." He said with a smile.

I finished his coffee then chugged mine down.

"MARK! Coffee's ready!" I called as I headed towards the guest room.

I grabbed my cloths and headed over to my apartment to get a shower. After a ten minute soak I put on my cloths jeans and Norbert the night owl t-shirt under a dark blue and green hoodie. I grabbed my iPod and the docking station along with my earbuds, sat all that into a small bag along with my three ds and a couple games. Then headed back to Marks. Where I grabbed Norbert and sat him in the bag as well. I made sure that the four sets of stuffed animals we had where still securely wrapped. I shuffled all that down the stairs to Mark car. By the time we got the car finished and got in and ready to go it was six.

"We'll just make it." Mark said as he started the car.

"I know. I know. Just shhh im bouncy." I said with a smile.

"you remembered your adhd meds right?" Mark asked softly I gave him a look.

"Yes, just because im bouncy though doesn't mean it's my issues it could just mean Im excited." I said with a small pout.

"I didn't mean to imply it was your 'issues' I just wanted to make sure you had them in case you needed them like you made sure last week I called in the refill for my 'hey stupid' pills, that's all." Mark said. I sighed.

"I know I know. I just don't like getting reminded of it. Which is why I love coffee it works the same." I told him softly so he knew I wasn't really mad at him.

The rest of the ride was spent talking about the convention, and meeting Sean and Aaron in person. We got to the airport and got the bag guy to help us with our bags just in time for two hour check in.

"Just so you both know and we tell everyone this, there is free Wi-Fi by the gates, however once we start loading the plane at that gate it will be temporarily shut down until you are in the air then the planes Wi-Fi will kick on." The bag checker lady told us.

"Alright thank you ma'am." Mark said politely I already had my tablet out and was loading up skype.

"He's on Mark. So either he hasn't taken off yet or he's at altitude." I told him and popped my earbuds in, passing one to Mark.

I changed my skype settings to active and within seconds he was calling in.

"It's too damn early to be awake!" Sean complained as soon as it loaded.

Mark nodded.

"I agree completely. We just got to the airport we have like an hour and a half until take off though. Are you in the air or still at the airport?" I asked him.

"I'm in the air." Sean said with a sigh.

"You didn't sleep last night did you?" Mark asked him softly.

"Nope I sure didn't!" Sean said as he yawned.

"Cuddle Sam you'll be on the ground in its almost seven now? Four or five hours." I told him with a small laugh.

"Mmm good idea." He said.

"Wait you both brought yours?" Mark asked.

"Yeah." Sean said, Marks face kind of fell.

We sat down as close to the gate as we could get, and I pulled Marks one suitcase to me, passing him my tablet. I dug around inside it until I found what I was looking for. I took my tablet back and replaced it with 'sleepy Tim'.

"Your welcome." I said looking at his face.

"How did you..?" Mark asked with a small smile.

"I knew you'd wish you had brought him so when I packed your bag yesterday I packed him, along with the hoodies." I told him then I turned to Sean.

"Speaking of hoodies you do have a nice thick one for when you land right?" I asked him and he rubbed his face into the one he was wearing.

"Double insulated with a fur lining im going to be nice and toasty." Sean said with a smile.

The three of us talked for another hour before Sean decided he was going to get a nap.

"Alright, Sean we'll see you in a few hours." I said with a small smile.

"Mmm, alright sounds good. See you both on the ground." Sean said as he ended the call.

I ended the call on my end then shut my tablet off and slid it into my carry on.

"I just hope he stayed awake long enough to put his tablet away." I said with a small sigh.

I looked over at Mark and let out another small sigh.

"Excuse me miss?" the stewardess asked coming over.

"Yes?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Is your brother alright?" she asked.

I laughed.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just tired, and not my brother." I told her softly.

"Oh! Im sorry! Im glad your boyfriend is alright then, but perhaps you should wake him up the flight is loading a a few minutes." She said.

I let out another laugh.

"He's not my boyfriend either. He's my best friend and colleague." I told her softly.

She just nodded and walked off. I stood and stretched stepping over to kneel by Marks head.

"Oh MarkiMoo. It's time to wake up. The planes loading soon" I said softly close to his ear.

He just shuffled and hugged Tim closer to himself.

"MARK! I called about an inch from his ear.

"AHHH!" Mark yelped and jumped up, looking around wildly.

"Mark it's ok, they're just going to start calling loading soon, I didn't want you to sleep through it." I said with a small laugh.

Mark nodded and grabbed his carry on backpack thing and slipped Tim into it. Just in time for the stewardess to start calling the plane to load. We stood up and walked over sliding our suitcases onto the conveyor belt, along with the cooler. We strapped the backpacks to us, and waited for them to call our section.

"Now loading: first class A-H" the stewardess said.

Mark and I stepped forward with our tickets and when we were set there walked onto the plane and to our seats we settled into the seats, shortly after we sat Mark was out again. I saw a stewardess move to go passed us, and I called to her softly.

"Yes, ma'am?" she asked politely.

"Would it be possible to get maybe a couple blankets and pillows? We only have a short flight I know, but we could both use a little extra sleep." I said with a sheepish smile.

"Of course ma'am no problem I'll bring them right out to you." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, so much." I said happily.

A couple minutes later she came back with the blankets and pillows. I situated Mark first. Then I settled myself, I grabbed Norbert out of my bag two and snuggled down. I woke up three and a half hours later. I shook Mark awake and we slowly began to wake up with only a half hour left. I pulled my tablet out and turned it on. Sean was on skype again and called quickly.

"How goes your progress, Sean?" I asked softly.

"Half an hour to forty-five minutes." He responded.

"That's about how long it's going to be for us too." Mark said as he carefully stretched his back. Then stood to walk to the bathroom.

"Soo how's your flight been? Mines been so bumpy I slept maybe an hour." Sean said softly.

He sounded better even with so little sleep.

"Then I won't rub it in your face that me and Mark just woke up three and a half hours into our flight with only half an hour to forty-five minutes left." I said softly.

Sean groaned. I laughed softly.

"You do know that besides check in today we can go to the the hotel and sleep right?" I asked him.

He gave me a look like I had completely shocked him.

"I do now! Yay! Im a much happier person when I sleep." Sean said with a laugh.

Mark came back then.

"Go use the bathroom now we're landing shortly, they said twenty minutes." Mark said.

"it took you twenty minutes to use the bathroom?" Sean asked.

"I may or may not have dozed off a little bit." Mark replied.

I laughed and passed him my tablet. I was half way to the bathroom and turned around.

"Alright, sorry I almost forgot, I'll see you when we land Sean, there shutting the net down in ten or so minutes." I told him then turned and walked to the bathroom.

I walked out ten minutes later and got back to my seat in time for the five minute warning to come on. I packed my tablet and Norbert and pulled on a thicker hoodie.

"Mark, you have to pack Tim away now and get your hoodie on." I told him when he hadn't seemed to notice.

He sighed.

"I know. Sorry im just so tied." He said quietly.

He stood up and put Tim In his bag pulling out the heavy hoodie he had, he had it on and sat back down by the time the 'buckle up' sign came on. We buckled up and leaned back as we descended. When we landed it was much the same as boarding. We stood and strapped our backpacks on then sat and waited for our area to be called to exit the plane. When we finally got off the plane we grabbed our bags, then I looked for the first flight tracker screen.

"He's just going into landing procedures. Umm over there? I think?" I told Mark.

Mark looked at the screen then were I had pointed and just shook his head.

"I'm going to ask a stewardess, because both Aaron and Sean planes read as in that area. Then again Aaron isn't set to land for another forty-five minutes." Mark said with a sigh.

*Buzzt Buzzt*

"Mark, your phone." I told him as he went to walk away.

He looked at it. Then sighed and replied. Looking back at me.

"Aaron says don't bother waiting for him, his plane got delayed an hour and a half in a layover." Mark said.

I sighed.

"Poor Aaron, that puts him here at like almost two o'clock." I said.

Mark nodded and continued over to the desk, as I waited with our bags. Mark came back with a small smile, grabbed his bags and started walking off. I grabbed my bags and fallowed after him. it took us a couple minutes to get to the right landing gate. When we got there we checked the screen again.

"He should be landing, now." I told Mark.

"Yeah, but you know how long it took us to get off the plane." Mark said.

"Yes, but that's because we were first class. Sean may not have gone with first class." I told him.

He nodded and we sat down close to the gate. It only took maybe ten minutes before we saw him.

"Mark, shall we?" I asked softly.

"I think we shall." Mark said.

We both stood and walked over to the end of the security line, still going un-noticed. When Sean cleared the security desk, we stepped up next to him.

"Hey guys!" Sean said lighting up when he realized who was beside him.

"Hey Sean." I said with a smile.

"Sean, hey." Mark told him, with a happy smile.

We walked over to baggage claim and grabbed Sean's bags then made it over to the rent a car area. When we got there Mark showed the lady his receipt for the car and was handed the keys. We walked out to the car and loaded all of our bags into it.

"You know what sounds good?" I asked as we all buckled in.

"What sounds good?" Sean asked. Mark just looked at me quickly before looking back to the road.

"Coffee." I said simply Sean agreed and Mark pulled into the nearest shop that sold coffee.

Sean and I grabbed nice hot extra-large coffee's and Mark got an iced coffee cappuccino thing. We got back into the car all of us feeling much more awake. We spent the whole ride to the center joking and laughing. It was great to be able to this in person.


	6. Firsts!

When we reached the convention center, we parked and walked in. Making a bee line for registration.

"You both have your exhibitors badges and id's right?" I asked softly.

"Yes, I do!" Sean said with a smile. Mark nodded.

We made it to check in quickly.

"Hi! Welcome! Can I help you with anything in particular?" the person behind the counter In the office said.

Mark was looking around, with a look on his face that said this was different than last year.

"Hello, we're here to check in for the convention." I said with a smile.

The guy nodded and pulled open a drawer, pulling out three sheets of paper.

"These are front and back, they need to be as completely filled out as possible I know there will be things that don't apply to any of you but please try your best." He said in his best business tone, as he passed the papers to us.

The three of us nodded, borrowing some pens we left the room.

"That would have been more convincing, had we not walked in and he was rocking out to random game music." Sean said with a laugh as we all sat on the benches to fill out the forms.

Mark and I both laughed at that. We all looked at the forms.

"We literally can't fill out the front besides our name." I said with a soft sigh.

"That's because the front is mainly for the sales exhibitors besides the name section we're on the back." Mark told us.

All three of us gave a soft sigh, this was going to be annoying.

"Does anyone have an internet connection?" Sean asked about five minutes later.

I passed him my cell. Then filled in the number of subs I had into the form.

"Can I use that after him?" Mark asked a minute later.

"Yeah, sweet! Almost done with this damn thing!" I said with a small smile.

Sean passed Mark my phone and happily filled in his sub count, Mark passed my phone back to me and filled his in as well. We all finished our forms five minutes later and headed back into the office.

"All done?" the guy asked.

"Yes, we're all done." Mark said as we handed our forms in.

"Alright I just need to see your exhibitors passes and id and you're all set." He said with a smile.

We pulled out our badges and id's and passed them over to the guy who checked to make sure everything was in order. He passed them back a couple minutes later.

"Alright all is in order! Just remember to be here by Seven tomorrow morning so you can get the rest of your tags." He told us.

We happily agreed and walked out of the center. When we got into the car we all sat back and sighed.

"I think it's to the hotel for a couple hours for a nap, because where supposed to have dinner with the others tonight." Mark said softly.

"A nap sounds lovely." I replied.

"It really does." Sean said agreeing.

We pulled out of the convention center parking lot, and drove to the hotel. We grabbed our small bags and walked in for check in. Mark, Sean and I decided to take the easy route we decided to all share a room. When we finally finished check in the bell boy came over and helped us bring the bags in from the car and up to our room.

"This is going to be great!" Sean said bouncing a few steps ahead of Mark me and the bell boy.

"Hahaha yeah it will!" I said with a smile.

Mark just laughed softly. We made it to the room and put our stuff up as best we could. We were really drained. We grabbed Norbert Sam and Tim and almost simultaneously flopped into the beds provided.

"You did set an alarm right?" I asked as I cuddled into the pillows.

"Mhm. I did, its set to go off in two hours since its already mmm almost one." Mark said.

Sean was already asleep. Mark and I quickly followed him into dream land. It was three o'clock when the alarms went off.

"Noooooo!" I whined into the pillow.

Sean groaned into his pillow. While Mark stood up and started shutting off all of the alarms.

"Come on you two it's time to get up, Aaron Wade and Bob should be here, and we all promised to meet up at four and hang out that's an hour from now." Mark said with a sigh.

"I'm up. Im going to need coffee but im up. I CALL FIRST SHOWER!" I said as I jumped up and ran into the bathroom, neglecting to get my cloths.

"You can have the shower, you might want your cloths though." Mark said with a laugh.

I mocked him lightly as I walked out and grabbed my cloths, then turned and headed back into the bathroom.

"Mark? Are we meeting them here?" I called softly.

"Yeah where all staying here so where all just going to meet up here." He called back.

As I started the water I heard a small thud. I tried not to laugh. When I got done in the shower and dressed in clean jeans and another t-shirt, this one a mid-green/dark green shirt and my dark blue hoodie. I stepped out of the shower and Sean ran into it.

"If you needed it you could have said something!" I called with a smile, feeling much more awake.

"I don't! I want a shower!" Sean called back.

I laughed softly and put my dirty cloths into my bag. I looked to Mark.

"Are you going to get a shower too?" I asked wanting to make sure.

"Yeah, after Sean gets out." Mark said.

I nodded and grabbed my brush. I sighed softly.

"This is going to be hard, and annoying." I said quietly standing in front of the mirror.

It took ten minutes to get my hair straight and by that time Mark had gone in the bathroom and Sean had come out. I turned with my brush in my hand to see Sean putting on his customary hat. I stopped. I took a second to actually see him off screen, and apparently my fan girl crush had turned into a full blown one, yay. I blinked and turned back to the mirror.

"Hey, Sean?" I called softly.

I saw him turn towards me in the mirror.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Would you by chance, know how to braid hair?" I asked taking part of my long red hair in my hands.

"Yeah, why?" He asked as he took a few steps closer to me.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Could you help me with my stupid hair?" I asked.

"Of course!" He said, and I passed him my brush.

When Mark came out of the shower it was, im sure, to an interesting sight.

"What's this?" he asked with a laugh as he walked over to his bags, to put his cloths in.

"Just my hair...you should be used to this sight!" I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, just usually im the one on the other side of the red sea." Mark said with a smile.

"How do you, hair so long!" Sean called with a laugh.

"I haven't cut it in maybe three or four years besides like a trim." I told them.

"Sean, if your arms are getting tired I can take over." Mark said as he grabbed one of his beanies from his bag.

"My hair is NOT that long!" I said with a shocked laugh.

"It's long enough it reaches your knees." Mark said with a deadpan look

"Maybe a little cut is needed but I love my long hair." I said with a sigh.

"Almost done!" Sean, said with a triumphant sound.

He managed to finish my hair. It was still insanely long but it was better than it is loose.

"How do you tie it back before filming because I know you do." Sean asked.

I pointed at Mark.

"I usually tie it back for her." He said, with a small sigh.

I walked over to my bag and grabbed a headband. I slipped it on grabbed my wallet and my key card and looked at the boys.

"We should be going we have five minutes to get down and meet them, don't forget your wallets boys, I have my key card to so don't worry if you don't want to bring yours." I said with a smile as I turned and stepped out the door.

I sighed softly as I stood in the hall and waited for them, this week was going to be hard, fun but hard. Not as hard as going back to Cali will be though. I sighed again. Then the door opened, and the guys stepped out.

"Come on where meeting out this way instead of the front" Mark said and took the lead.

"So wait, what happened the day that..." Sean asked looking at me.

That simple question started a long story.

"...and I grabbed at my desk to try and save myself, and it didn't work. That's how I cracked my camera lens." I said with a laugh.

I finished that story just as we hit the back lobby. We walked out into it and saw our group.

"Hey guys!" Mark called waving and Sean and I just kind of stood there.

"That's Sean and that's Kaley..." We heard from Mark as we walked closer.

"So, how does it feel to be a female game-tuber?" Wade asked.

"Uhm...normal? Like I don't really see what difference there makes between being male or female in gaming. You know besides the obvious differences and the differences in character art and minor story line changes." I told him softly.

"Yeah, but it's almost like you have it all." He was saying.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well I mean, and molly don't get defensive, but let's face it you're an awesome YouTuber and your also really hot." Wade said, I just kind of stared.

"Well, I hope some of my fans pay attention to the games I play instead of just what I look like." I said softly with a light glare, I turned to Mark.

"Are we taking your car?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah." Mark said.

"Good, I'll be out there waiting then." I said quietly.

I turned and walked towards the door, I heard Mark from back with the group.

"You idiot! She hates being seen only for her beauty. She rather be seen and heard for her gaming skills. You seriously fucked up." Mark told him.

I walked out the door then. As I got a couple steps from the car, I heard someone calling my name. I turned it was Sean.

"I'm not going back in there if that's what you want, Sean." I told him softly when he reached me.

"Nope, just figured I'd better hold up my end of our deal." He told me with a large smile.

"So how much did Mark ream him out after I walked out the door?"' I asked softly when we reached the car and it was locked.

"Well I know you heard part of it, but after Mark told him he fucked up, he was like 'shit! I didn't mean to! I was just complementing her! It's like second nature!' and Mark was just like 'Well complement her gaming skills it usually works a lot better!'" Sean told me and I had to laugh.

"I can't believe that though! I know it makes no sense to be upset over a complement but, I used to compete in live competitions for certain games, and I'd used to always get accused of using my looks to win. With YouTube I thought it'd be different. That I could do what I love and everyone who liked my channel or me in general would like me for my game play not my looks. It's just so frustrating." I told him with a small soft sigh.

"I understand, I mean obviously I've never had it happen to me but, I understand. YouTube and YouTubers should understand that it's the games or whatever they do on there that the person wants noticed." Sean said with a sigh himself.

After that we stood silently, it was a comfortable silence though. We saw Mark walk out the doors fallowed by everyone else. Wade made a beeline straight for me.

"I wanted to say sorry, I should have worded that differently or kept my big doofy mouth shut. I love your game play though it's amazing well done, also congrats on the recent growth in the channel." Wade told me.

"It's fine." I told him then looked at Mark.

"It's more believable when it doesn't sound like you told him to though Mark." I told him with a soft smile.

"I didn't want you to be mad all night, and I didn't tell him what to say! I told him he should apologies and comment on the game play like he ALWAYS does and congratulate your channel growth." Mark said when he unlocked the car.

Wade had gone back over to his car with molly.

"I don't see why its congratulations to us, we sit at our computers and play video games, and scream like little girls sometimes. Its them that makes the difference, so it should be congrats to them." I told Mark.

We were only taking two cars so I sat in the back and let whoever wanted to sit up front sit up there. Sean climbed into the back with me, so Aaron climbed into the front with Mark. Bob and Mandy road with Wade and Molly. When got to where we were eating it turned out to be a bar and diner kind of place.

"The bar Mark? Really?" I asked with a laugh.

"It's also a restaurant, I figured this way there was an option of things to have." Mark said back with a smile.

I just laughed as we all unbuckled and headed inside. We waited to order until the rest of the group got there. When we finished eating we all just hung out and talked. I laughed at Bob and Wade's antics while Molly and Mandy looked murderous. They were being way to loud. I looked over at Mark, right as he went to take the sip of his first beer.

"Mark!" I called to him just loud enough for him, and Sean who was sat next to me, to hear.

"Huh?" He asked as he pulled the bottle away from his face.

I made a hand gesture and his eyes widened.

"Shit! Thanks." He said with a smile as he reached into his pocket.

He pulled out the pill bottle and quickly took one with the soda left from his dinner. I nodded and turned back towards Wade and Bob in time to catch the failed breadstick toss. I gave a look to Molly and Mandy as I laughed silently hoping they knew I couldn't help it. About an hour later Molly and Mandy where dragging Bob and Wade out of the Bar/restaurant so they could all get some sleep. Aaron wasn't fairing to well in keeping his eyes open and Sean looked about two minutes from slipping into dreamland as well. I looked to Mark. He'd only had two beers, but that was two to many for my liking.

"Mark it's time to go where all exhausted, and I think one of the ones who haven't been drinking ought to drive." I told him carefully.

He sighed and nodded, passing me his keys. We paid and headed to the car. I got into the driver's seat and Sean got in the seat next to me. Leaving Mark and Aaron to the backseat. We pulled into the hotel and parked. Aaron had fallen asleep so Sean stood up and woke him up. I stood up and stretched, Mark Sean and Aaron fallowing suit. We headed into the hotel and up to our rooms quickly setting our alarms for six that morning. We all fell asleep relatively fastly.

I woke up at four and sat up with a soft sigh. Normally when I couldn't sleep I'd get on my computer and start a video. I couldn't do that here. So I sat there leaning against the wall and looked out at the city. I heard movement from the bed next to mine and turned my head.

"What are you doing up?" I whispered to Sean who had sat up.

"I could ask you the same thing." He whispered back as he stood and stretched.

I turned away from him, back to the windows. I had forgotten he had gone to sleep in only a pair of sleep pants.

"I just can't sleep anymore." I told him.

"Mmm me either, mind if I join you looking out the window?" He asked with a smile.

I nodded my head that he could join me. I heard his footsteps then felt the bed dip as he settled next to me.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked me softly a couple minutes later.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"You've been acting weird since we woke up from nap time. So what's up?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders not sure what to say. Then I just said something that sounded right.

"I think it's just surprise, that wow this is really happening. It's just weird. That's all." I said with a smile.

He nodded his acceptance, and we were quiet. The next thing I know I can hear the alarm going off but im warm and don't want to move.

"Hmm." I sighed as I wiggled around.

I felt something behind me, so I slowly turned my head. Sean and I had fallen asleep last night looking out the window. I closed my eyes and heard Mark stand up and turn off the alarms.

"Isn't that adorable!" Mark commented softly.

He walked over to us and laying a hand on each of our shoulders shook gently. I opened my eyes, and looked at him. I felt Sean move behind me.

"Morning you two! Its six o'clock and time to wake up. We have an hour to get ready and to the center.

I sighed and stretched moving to stand. The arms around me tightened.

"Oh no not today! The bathroom is mine!" Sean called as he jumped up.

I laughed.

"I was only going to get my hairbrush and cloths! And damn it! I've got to be in there to change! So make it fast!" I called snuggling back into the warm blankets.

Mark gave me a look.

"What was that about?" He asked and I knew he meant Sean and I.

"We ended up waking up at four and talking looking out the window together. We must have fallen back to sleep." I said with a little yawn.

Sean came out of the bathroom then, and I jumped up and ran into it after pausing briefly to get my cloths.

{3rd person}

After Kaley got into the bathroom, with the door locked. Mark turned to look at Sean.

"Are you going to tell her yet?" Mark asked Sean drawing the Irish man's attention from the bathroom door.

"Are you kidding? No!" Sean said looking Mark in the face.

"You should! I mean look at you! You're going crazy!" Mark said as he sat next to him.

"I know. It's not like..." Sean broke off with a sigh.

"You still doubt it could happen don't you?" Mark asked softly.

"How could it? I mean really look at my history alone!" Sean said with a small frown.

"Don't frown, and don't think like that either! Just because it hasn't happened or didn't work before, doesn't mean it can't or won't." Mark said as he patted Sean's back.

Sean just sighed and shook his head as he stood up to grab his hat.

"You can say that all you like, but it doesn't change anything." Sean said with another sigh walking over to the bathroom door.

"Come on! We have to go get our tags!" He called with a happy voice.

Mark just sighed and shook his head.

"I'm coming, im coming give me a minute, stupid hair!" Kaley called.

{1st person}

"I'm coming, im coming give me a minute, stupid hair!" I called, struggling to pull the hairbrush threw it.

"Kaley just come out here let me help with it." Mark called through the door.

"Fine!" I called with a sigh as I grabbed the brush hair ties hair band bobby pins and my dark blue hoodie.

I stepped out of the bathroom, and almost right into Sean. We both stepped back.

"Come here, we have to leave in ten minutes." Mark said patting the bed next to him.

I stepped over to the bed and passed Mark the hair stuff, I sat and he got to work. I sighed.

"That's it! The day we get back Mark...im getting a haircut! I can't do it anymore!" I said with an annoyed look on my face.

"That sounds like a good idea just not to short." Mark told me, as he tugged my hair into place.

"There we go! All set!" Mark said maybe five minutes later.

I stood up to look in the mirror.

"What about my hair band?" I asked.

"You can put that on after your hoodie. Along with the bobby pins." Mark said as he passed the items to me.

I pulled on my hoodie and then slid my hairband into place, attaching the bobby pins to keep it in place. I looked in the mirror one last time, and grabbed my wallet and key card.

"Come on you two! All that primping! We're going to be late!" Sean called from out in the hall.

I laughed softly as I joined him in the hall. We only had to wait a minute for Mark to join us. Then we made the quick journey to the center where we met up with Bob Mandy Molly Wade and Aaron. We all walked back to the 'YouTube' area. Where we grabbed the dog tags with our names and YouTube names. I looked over at Wade then turned away with a laugh.

"I can't get it on!" Wade called with a laugh.

"You're supposed to unhook it!" Molly told him.

Sean and I were laughing too hard to be of any help to him.

"Alright, this is where we all split up." Mark started to say.

"Wait who's with who?" Sean called.

"Aaron Kaley and you are together until mine Bob's and Wades panel then Aaron joins us and it's just Kaley and you until the Polaris panel then, we'll regroup. And that's all after we do our signing tables at eight nine and ten" Mark said, and we all groaned.

After that was said and we found out where we had to sign we all just wandered around a bit. Somehow we all, the entire group, ended up outside the center dancing.

"Oh come on! Haha dance with us!" Sean kept calling over to us.

Mandy Molly and I had all decided that we weren't dancing. Well Molly was filming, So she couldn't dance. I sighed and passed Mandy my phone and backpack.

"Oh fine! But your dancing with me!" I said with a smile as I walked over and grabbed his arm.

I pulled him in close and let him set the dance. With a laugh he twirled me. I laughed with him and we danced like that until Mark called out to us.

"Kaley! Sean! It's time to go for our signings!" Mark called to us, and with a small sigh we pulled apart.

When we were separated, I grabbed my bag and my phone from Mandy and then fallowed Sean and Aaron to our tables.

"We'll be fine Mark! Now you three...five go or you really will be late!" I called back to him with a laugh.

The three of us ran off to find our table.

"It's over there!" Aaron called, pointing to our table.

"Yes! We made it!" Sean called happily as we sat down and settled our bags.

"Just, we just made it." I said with a laugh after checking my phone.

"Making it and just making it are the same thing! At least we weren't late!" Aaron said with a laugh.

Sean and I laughed, nodding. I looked at the security guard that was there.

"Hey can you talk to us? Or are you just there to make sure we don't get rowdy?" I called to him.

"I can talk to you, why?" The guard asked.

"Is there a chance of coffee in the next two hours? Or is there no hope in that?" I asked calmly.

"Uh, yeah yeah sure, uhm...I can run quick and get you some...either of you two want some?" the guard asked.

After getting all the coffee orders, the guard took off. Then the signing opened. The guard got back just in time with the coffee and the next three hours flew past, with presents pictures and signing. When our line ended we felt bad because we hadn't gotten to everyone, we knew there would be another signing tomorrow and hopped that more people got threw.

"Off to Marks panel!" Aaron said as we all stood and stretched.

Grabbing our bags we set off, the guard having come with carts to take the gifts to the exhibitors room, where we could pick them up later.

"I almost feel bad for him." I said with a soft sigh as we got to the room where Marks panel was.

"Hahaha yeah. Almost." Sean said.

We got to the room and walked in to see people still setting up with Mark Bob and Wade standing off to the side. We headed over to them.

"How was the signing you three?" Mark asked when he noticed us.

"It was...interesting." I said.

"Yeah, especially when she sent the guard for coffee!" Aaron said with a laugh.

"Wow you didn't!" Bob said.

"She did! But to be fair we all got coffee too." Sean said with a laugh.

"I can't believe it!" Mark said with a laugh, Wade was already laughing.

"I hadn't had any and I needed some. So yes Mark I did." I said with a straight face.

"Alright alright. I'll stop" Mark said with a laugh.

I just rolled my eyes and walked over to sit in one of the seats set aside for Sean Aaron and I. I pulled my phone out and checked my subs, it was still rising steadily. I lifted my head when I heard footsteps.

"What?" I asked with a hard look.

Mark sat next to me.

"Look, im sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was all caught in con madness and I wasn't thinking. I knew you needed it and I should have stopped and gotten some coffee from the shop before we got here." Mark said with a sigh.

I looked at him and new he was sorry.

"Its fine, really I shouldn't have reacted like that. I should be sorry. Not you. I just...I don't know how to react to this it's all too much." I told him with a sigh of my own.

"I sometimes forget it's your first con. You've just been so...not like you? In a new situation." Mark said softly.

I sighed.

"it's been a facade I haven't been fine since nap time yesterday? When I was actually awake enough for everything to hit. That this is really real. That where all here...that everything's happening." I said softly.

Mark moved the chair a little closer so I was the only one who could hear him.

"That Sean's here and the three of us are sharing a room?" He asked, my head whipped around to face him.

"What do you mean Mark?" I asked him softly.

"You like him. Don't you?" Mark asked with a small smirk.

"How did you figure it out? I'm not that obvious am I?" I asked, wondering if Mark knew, if Sean had noticed as well.

"No, I only noticed because you won't take your eyes off him when he's not looking." Mark said with a smile.

"I can't help it!" I said softly.

"You should tell him." Mark told me.

"Not going to happen in a million years." I told him with a straight face.

"Why not?" he asked me softly.

I glanced over at the subject of conversation and then turned back to Mark.

"Because he's amazing and im just me. There's no way he would ever like me." I told him softly.

Mark went to answer then sighed when the organizers came over to get him, Sean and Aaron walking over to us, behind the organizers. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Mark stood and Sean took the seat on my right and Aaron took the one on the left.

"What was that about?" Aaron asked me softly.

"Nothing, really." I said softly back.

"They always have those kinds of conversations I swear it's because they live next to each other. They have this other language." Sean said with a laugh.

"It's not another language! It's just sometimes a small conversation can be nice. Besides Wade Bob and you two where over there being all jokey so we had a nice small conversation." I told them softly.

The panel started to fill up and we quieted then. As the panel went on Aaron Sean and I laughed and laughed.

"JACKSEPTICEYE DIDN'T GIVE ME A HIGHFIVE!" Mark yelled when he got back to the stage after running around the room.

Sean sighed with a big smile and a laugh and jumped up running up and highfiving him before he ran back and sat back down, causing me and Aaron to break into new laughter.

"Aaaannndddd now!" Mark called in his announcer voice as the lights went out and the big screen turned on.

"The return! Of Wiilllfffrrreeeeddd Warfstach!" Mark said happily as the clip started.

As the clip played threw people laughed as it showed 'Wilfred Warfstach' interviewing phone guy from 'five nights at Freddy's' obviously showing that the king was making a comeback. The last part of the clip with Freddy made me jump slightly and grab onto Sean's arm. When the screen went black, I released his arm quickly.

"Sorry, five nights just isn't my game." I told Sean softly, so I didn't interrupt the panel.

"Haha its fine, and don't worry I get you, five nights isn't really my game either." Sean told me just as softly.

I turned to face the panel and saw Aaron turning back as well nodding lightly. Obviously he had heard and agreed with what me and Sean had said. The panel ended shortly after that with Wade singing in his 'smegole' voice.

"So how did you three like the panel?" Mark asked hopping off of the stage, Bob and Wade fallowing behind him.

"Woulda been nice had you gave a little warning on the whole five nights thing Marki. I mean I understand you're the king and all...but come on man." I said with a laugh.

Sean and Aaron laughed with me, Mark just rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oops...sorry." He said with a small laugh.

"Don't worry man, it's all good." Sean said with a laugh.

Mark laughed along with him and Aaron, Wade, Bob and I just laughed at the funny shit that happened during the panel. After a couple minutes Mark, Bob, Wade and Aaron took off for their next thing, since me and Sean didn't have anything until our Polaris panel later that day we just wandered the different booths. We bought a few things here and there and just hung out and talked.

"So wait wait wait! Your telling me that THAT is the only reason you met Mark?" Sean said with a shocked laugh.

"Yeah, the shoes I had where old and second hand to begin with, but I couldn't get a new pair cause I was kinda broke from my move. So yeah I walked out to go to the dinner and next thing I know im on the ground with a small shout, and the guy who lived next to me opened the door, cause I didn't realize it was Mark at the time. it was great he actually wrapped my ankle grabbed me food and got me these." I said with a laugh of my own lifting my one foot up to show off my sneakers.


	7. AN

A/N I don't own the people in this story except for my oc kaley! This is the only A/N for the story! This story may not be updated fast same with the others but it will never be abandoned completely! I do have other things im working on right now and my stories kind of have taken a back seat to my newest ambition! Thank fully my newest ambition does afford me more time to write however babysitting threw out the week does not give me the energy to write. Alright guys much love to you all and this is not the only story going up today yay!


End file.
